Toe Jammer
|release date = 2012-09-04 |release version = 1.0.0 |available = Level 4 |island(s) = Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Oasis, Psychic, Gold, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 1 |element1 = Water |class = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price coin = 250 |selling price coin = 187 |placement xp = 125 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = }} Description The Toe Jammer is a squishy-looking translucent blue dome-shaped monster with bubbles floating around inside of it. It has two eyes of dissimilar size and a wide mouth. All around its bottom edge are seven visible toe-like appendages. Its eyes blink at separate intervals from one another. As Toe Jammers sing they vibrate a bit. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by undignified eye-shifting. It even bobs up and down and waves all seven of its toes. Song Audio sample: The Toe Jammer Monster's contribution to an island's song is a mid-range vocal part, often using a "doo" or "doo ah" syllable. On Air Island, it sings "Buh-doo-uh" as well as a quick "doo-ah" in the start. On Water Island, Toe Jammers hold their "doo" syllable twice and then end with a shorter "doo" followed by a rest. In Gold Island, it sings some low notes and when it does so, its mouth moves lower. On Tribal Island, this monster stretches upwards. Breeding The Toe Jammer is available for purchase at the Market. They can also be produced by breeding an unstable combination between a Toe Jammer and another monster. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Pummel|9| |Furcorn|9| |Riff|7| |Whaddle|9| |Flowah|9| |Directions to Nowhere|9||Wild Bagpipe|7||Hollow Log|12| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin The name " " might come from the toe-like "tentacles" that the monster has at the base of its body. A jammer is someone who plays extremely violently on an instrument. "Toe jam" is a term for the unpleasant substance that accumulates between human toes if the feet aren't washed properly. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes *The Toe Jammer is one of four monsters in the game that have a two-word name, the others being the Fung Pray, the Floot Fly, and the Clavi Gnat. Also, T-Rox has two words separated by a hyphen. * Toe Jammers' lowest range is two A's below Middle C, as heard in Gold Island. * A close examination of the monster shows that the image data for some of its toes are clipped: there are sharp edges where some of the toes go outside their virtual boxes. *A group of Toe Jammers is called a "stubbing". Source Category:Monsters Category:Water Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Water Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Fire Oasis Category:Psychic Island Category:Natural Monsters